1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic-made reinforced structure which is lightweight and yet has excellent strength.
2. Related Art Statement
Plastic plates have been in wide use as a structural material for various applications, owing to their light weight and excellent physical properties. They, however, are inferior in static or impact strength when used in the form of a flat plate; in order to reinforce the strength, it is often conducted to bond rib(s) to the surface of the plate. As typical examples of the rib(s)-bonded plate, there are known reinforced structures comprising (a) a plate and (b) continuous or independent rectangular box-shaped or honeycomb-shaped ribs bonded to the plate surface.